The segments of optical fiber used in fiber optic systems are taken from long lengths of optical fiber. These segments must be cut from the longer lengths and then joined with other fiber optic devices, such as another segment of optical fiber or an electro-optic device. In order to maximize signal transmission across these interfaces, it is necessary that the ends of the segments be free of imperfections.
It is known that by scribing an optical fiber and inducing a tensile stress, the optical fiber will fracture at the scribe point. This leaves a fiber surface that has only slight imperfections, requiring minimal polishing to produce a defect-free surface. The scribe-and-break technique is especially useful for field work because it can be incorporated into a hand tool that produces a clean break at a determinable location without complex machinery. A scribe-and-break tool that will be used in the field must be user-friendly and rugged enough to withstand the inevitable mishandling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,025 discloses a scribe-and-break hand tool having a scribe fixed to a frame opposite an arcuatly shaped fiber supporting surface that is displaceable towards the scribe. The optical fiber is placed on the arcuate surface where it is held in place by spring members. As the arcuate surface is moved towards the scribe, the spring members form the fiber along the arcuate surface, thereby instilling a tensile stress into the optical fiber. The fiber fractures and breaks when the scribe contacts the fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,672 discloses another scribe-and-break hand tool that has a scoring probe that is reciprocally moveable within a generally hollow body in response to actuation of a trigger mechanism upon the body. The body itself supports and positions the fiber and the scoring probe moves to contact with the fiber.